


The One Where Chekov Goes To Scotland To Visit Scotty's Parents

by der_tanzer



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/der_tanzer/pseuds/der_tanzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No great loss comes without some gain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Chekov Goes To Scotland To Visit Scotty's Parents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amine_eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amine_eyes/gifts).



> Written for a LiveJournal fic meme.

“So yer the wee genius who stole our Monty’s heart.”

Pavel Chekov at twenty didn’t feel like the wee anything anymore, but the warm hand cupping his cheek was so like his own grandmother’s that he was almost a child again. A child who had finally stopped growing (he hoped) at six-three, and was still uncertain as to what his adult weight might be once he finished converting the last bit of baby fat to muscle, but these days, inside, he was closer to five. And the smell of gingerbread didn’t help. At all.

“Meesus Scott,” he began, and blushed helplessly at her ringing laugh.

“No, no, wee Pavel,” she said, as if suddenly able to channel her son. “No, yer tae call me Ma from now on. If three years together don’ make ya family, he would never have brought ya home.”

“I am sorry—Ma,” Chekov managed to say with only a slight hesitation. “I did not know how much he told you. A-about us.”

“He told us enough,” said Mr. Scott (the other Mr. Scott, Pavel reminded himself). As the swinging door closed, he caught a glimpse of Monty carrying their bags up the stairs. They were on extended leave, and he was starting to feel hopeful about spending it here, rather than ripping his guts out every few seconds back home.

“We were awfully sorry to hear about yer folks,” Mr. Scott continued before the silence got too big. “But we’ll take care o’ ya, son.”

“Aye, tha’s right,” she agreed, pressing a slice of gingerbread into his hand. “We’ll be yer family now.”


End file.
